The present invention relates to a miniature light set, and more particularly relates to a miniature light set combined with a seat so as to be firmly mounted on a cord.
Various types of miniature light sets have been developed in many parts of the world for application to a series-parallel decorative light string. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,650, lampholders are provided with a snap-on cover at their base end which swings into a closed position and provides a wireway with the rest of the lampholder housing. Two contact plates in each lampholder have pointed contact fingers projecting into the wireway to pierce the insulation of the cord to make the proper electrical connection to the wire. It is submitted that this patent is readable among the art of record, but not without its drawbacks. For example, firstly the prior art is not secure enough for the cover joined to the housing just by an integral hinge portion of reduced cross section. Secondly, a cord which has a series of cutouts is required in the patent; therefore, it is not convenient to make the cutouts on the cord. The prsent invention can actually obviate and/or mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.